Un hermano
by Usagi H
Summary: Ellos no conocían lo que era amar, pero sabían de un lazo mucho más importante. Pero, aún así, nunca pudieron ver que el amor estaba a un "hola" de distancia. SPOILERS ¡Feliz cumple, Pame!


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Un hermano_**

* * *

—¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo ir solo?

Les preguntó, con un tono amenazante que podría infundir temor a cualquier persona. Sólo que ellos no le temían, pero sabían que ella sí era capaz de matarlos. Y lo peor era que _ella podía hacerlo._

Tobi rió, sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la actitud de su superiora, pero al notar su mirada sobre él calló de inmediato. Nadie más hablo.

Konan suspiró e hizo lo que siempre hacía, desde niña: guardar sus emociones en algún lugar de su conciencia y comportarse como el más duro shinobi. Porque ella debía ser así, ella sólo era una máquina de matar que servía a Pain.

Y lo malo de todo esto era que ella quería servirle.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando la reunión por acabado.

La imagen de Deidara sonrió nerviosamente.

—Creo que damos esto por acabado.

Uno a uno, las figuras de los akatsuki fueron desapareciendo hasta dejar sólo a Tobi, Itachi y Kisame. Los últimos dos acababan de llegar para dar su informe sobre el fracaso en la captura del Kyûbi, reuniendo a sus compañeros para darles todos los detalles. Apenas habían notado que su líder se había ausentado.

Nadie le había tomado importancia a la falta de Pain, sólo ella. La única kunoichi de la organización. Por primera vez, Konan había sacado a relucir lo que pensaba realmente. Muchos se sorprendieron al verla gritarles de esa forma, pero unos pocos ya se lo esperaban. Ella no era de las que hablaban mucho, pero era notable que no le gustaba dejar solo a Pain.

—Kisame-san, ¿me acompaña por algo de Sushi? —le dijo de repente el chico de la máscara. Kisame murmuró algo como "cavernícola", pero acepto ir, aunque no muy convencido.

Itachi no les prestó atención. Caminó hacía un cuarto, no muy alejado, en el que Pain les había ordenado descansar. La mansión donde su líder y Konan se instalaban era realmente grande, y podían pasar ahí algunos días, esperando una nueva orden, sin que nadie los molestase.

Rápidamente encontró la habitación. No era muy grande, posiblemente porque no iban a pasar mucho tiempo ahí, sólo constaba de algunos sillones y una pequeña mesita de noche, donde estaban las pocas cosas que solían llevar a las misiones. Hace tiempo que no vivían en un hogar.

Hace tiempo que no vivían.

Se sentó por algunos segundos, pensando en la nueva misión que su líder les tendría. Él ya no quería volver a Konoha, ni tener nada que ver con su antigua aldea. Los recuerdos eran demasiados, le dolían. Y lo que más le pesaba era pensar en su vida si no hubiera tenido que ayudar a Konoha. Talvez, y sólo talvez, pudo haber sido feliz. Y lo mejor de todo: su hermano sería feliz. Porque nada le hubiera arrebatado su niñez. Y, si su hermano era feliz, estaba seguro de que él también podría serlo.

Movió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos. Él había hecho lo correcto, y ahora no le quedaba más que continuar con su plan. Si fracasaba, la vida de su clan, la de su aldea y la felicidad de su hermano serían sacrificadas sin motivo alguno.

Aún así, anhelaba tener una vida cualquiera.

Vio, sin mucho interés, como Konan pasaba por el pasillo. Su silueta era como la cualquier otro akatsuki: la capa negra con nubes rojas cubriéndola casi por completo. Nadie nunca la había mirado más que como un miembro más. Muchos pensaban en ella como alguien que sólo seguía a Pain. Ella era la única que conocía las razones de su estadía en akatsuki.

La kunoichi siguió su rumbo, hacía la oficina del Kage, donde solía pasar el rato, observando como iban las cosas. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Aquellos estúpidos habían dejado ir a Pain solo por uno de los bijû. ¿Por qué no mandaron a Madara con él? Sí, sabía que Nagato era fuerte, pero, ¿acaso no debía tener algún mínimo de precaución?

_Él no te necesita. _Se repetía eso tantas veces como era posible. Lo había echo desde que tenía memoria, sabía que tenía que dejar a Nagato y largarse de ahí. Pero nunca podía. Él se lo había ofrecido, le había dejado en claro que ella podía irse cuando quisiera, que no estaba obligada a quedarse con él. Pero ella se negaba.

No podía abandonar a su hermano. Tanto tiempo juntos había creado en ellos un lazo inquebrantable. Ella daría todo por él y viceversa. Ambos lo sabían. Además, luchaban por el mismo ideal.

Y no, no era una chica profundamente enamorada, estaba segura de ello. Lo suyo con Nagato era más que amor, pero jamás lograría traspasar la barrera de la amistad. Sólo era eso: amistad. Algo le decía que ella no podía amar. Nagato era el único vínculo que le quedaba, y sabía que tenía que cuidarlo o no podría vivir.

Aunque ella daría todo por verlo sonreír de nuevo…

.

.

.

_Y ahí estaban, dos personas que no saben lo que es el amor, pero si conocen un lazo mucho más fuere. Dos personas tan diferentes y tan iguales. Tan distantes, aunque estén respirando a un cuarto de distancia. Nunca pudieron saber lo que era amar, ni si quiera porque estaban a un "hola" de experimentarlo._

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

Que quede claro que esto fue un experimento xD

_Esta cosa fue creada para el cumpleaños de Pame-chan, por el cual la felicito mucho y me gustaría decirle algunas cosas: Pame, eres una gran persona. No cambies nunca, y que el pasar de los años no haga ningún efecto en ti. Eres única, y nadie jamás de podrá quitar eso. Que cada velita en el pastel sólo te sirva para mejorar, y que ninguna persona que te felicite te haga daño. Que tu familia te siga alimentando a base de pie de limón, y que tus amigos compartan contigo los momentos en los que no puedo estar a tu lado._

_¡Felicidades!_

* * *

Ok, ahora al fic xD Sé que hay algunas cosas que no van con la historia, pero creo que era verdaderamente necesario para lograr hacer "esto". Y lo del sushi, vamos, tienen que comer de alguna manera xD Espero sus criticas y comentarios nOn.


End file.
